


"This Has to Stop"

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Seven is determined to end a vile injustice...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	"This Has to Stop"

**Author's Note:**

> More J/7 fluffy humor. Enjoy :=)

******

"This has to stop!" Seven yelled as she jogged after the other woman.

"You're overreacting, Annika" Kathryn called over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that! You know that I hate that name!" Seven growled, quickening her pace.

"Fine!" Kathryn called back, clearly getting angry "but I still maintain that you're overreacting. Nothing will go wrong"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" by this time Seven had finally reached the other woman's side "Kathryn, please, I'm _begging_ you, don't do this"

"Seven," Kathryn sighed, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder "it will be fine, I promise you" she vowed.

"No!" Seven jumped in front of her, blocking her path "no! I won't stand for this anymore!" she exclaimed "i can't!"

"Have I ever led you astray before?" Kathryn challenged,

"That's not the point and don't change the subject," Seven countered "I am putting a stop to this insanity once and for all!!"

"All right," Kathryn conceded "how? How 'exactly' will you put a stop to--as you say--this insanity?" she challenged, smirking when Seven didn't answer, merely scowled "that's what I thought," the redhead nodded, moving to brush past Seven, only for the blonde to block her path once more "Seven" Kathryn sighed.

"No, I'm not moving," Seven shook her head "not until you change your mind"

"And if I don't?"

"I'm just as stubborn as you, remember?"

Kathryn tried to physically push past Seven only for her feet to slide uselessly against the polisished floor.

"I'm stronger than you too" Seven reminded her.

"You're being childish!" Kathryn growled as she gave up trying to physically move the blonde.

"No, I'm being sensible," Seven countered. She reached out and gently took the other woman by the shoulders, looking her square in the eye "Kathryn," she began softly "you can't cook"

Kathryn sighed heavily, finally slumping against the blonde.

"Is it so bad that I just wanted to make dinner for _you_ for a change?" she wondered.

"Not at all," Seven shook her head "but, I much rather you not burn the house down just for a romantic gesture" she added, pulling her close.

Kathryn smirked.

"Oh well," she sighed playfully "it's not as if your cooking is horrible or anything"

"Gee, thanks" Seven muttered. Grinning, she wrapped an arm around Kathryn's shoulders, pulling her close as they walked deeper into the old farmhouse where Seven would, as she always did without complaint, make dinner. She enjoyed it, found the act of preparing food by hand to be soothing.

She also found that it was infinitely safer than letting Kathryn try....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
